Draven Halliwell's Story
by AntiCupid
Summary: Phoebe and Cole get a divorce and she is keeping their child Draven Halliwell. Phoebe moves back into her sister's and as the expected mother waits on the day. Draven takes over and attacks Paige and this time it’s not just a little kick! Now being edited
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Charmed.

MaKayla- We have to thank Hay Lin La for editing and helping out with our fiction. If she didn't help, you'd be screaming with frustration at our horrible grammar and lack of punctuation!

Will La- So this chapter is short they will get longer so stop complaining! Yes Hay Lin La is smart and well I'm not SO smart. Tee hee. Like I said GET OVER IT! Anyway, thank you readers. Please post a review! (Hey look I'm being nice but don't get used to it.)

* * *

"You're the Source of all evil Cole," Phoebe pointed out as if he was unclear of that.

"And you already knew that before you married me," Cole accused as if she had forgotten.

"But now I'm having a baby and I can't raise him while sacrifices are being offered in the dining room." Phoebe rolled her eyes disgustedly. She was a little on edge after she found out Cole had been giving her cups of pure evil instead of medicine, resulting in her child being evil. Of course her sisters killed the evil seer and had her Medicare handed to a professional that was very much human.

"I don't think we should get a divorce just because of a _little_ poison in your medicine."

"Which I might add was given to me by a cranky old seer."

"We can move the sacrifices into the living room if you don't want them in the dining room." He knew he was losing from the look on her face.

"Cole, this isn't funny. We're talking about the baby's future. I don't want to be known as the Halliwell who gave birth to and raised a demon."

"Technically it wouldn't be demon, it would be a warlock who'll try and steal your sisters' powers." He regretted it the moment he said it. _That really didn't help me much._

"I'm moving back in with my sisters and if you come near us or the baby, I will vanquish you."

She turned and stomped towards the elevator of the penthouse.

Cole sighed in defeat as the doors closed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hay Lin's team.) Lizinzu- Told you I had her pass.

Illisea- Shut it. Let's get to work.

Verity- We've taken the liberty of removing her before chapter author notes. Sorry 'bout that, but it's message made no sense after we edited it. We aren't going to fix her wording unless it makes no sense whatsoever. Her grammar, spelling, and punctuation however...

* * *

Will "how dare she remove us from the authors note, I AM THE AUTHOR evil laugh  
Mizu "hmm i can't help but want to blow her up... so this is how you feel all the time Will"  
MaKayla..."WHY!!!!" tear drops  
Will "GR, she fixed apart that wasnt ment to be fixed"  
MaKayla " the way she fixed it didn't make sense if she chose her sisters WE WOULDN'T HAVE A FANFICTION TO START WITH!"  
Will "wow i didn't know you had that in you"  
Mizu "hm. i'm on strike if she takes us out again i will never let her on here again"  
MaKayla "i hope you like the fan fic ;)

* * *

"Paige, could you get the door? I'm finishing up the stun potion," Piper yelled after the door bell rang.

"We are not stunning Phoebe, she chose her family over us. She isn't evil," Paige replied. When she reached the door she was lost in her shock from seeing who was there.

"Hey. Is Piper here? I owe you both an apology." Phoebe laughed. They hugged over her large belly.

"Who was at the door?" Piper screamed again after the door closed behind Phoebe.

"The other sister," Phoebe replied walking into the kitchen. Piper's first instinct took over and she threw the stun potion she had just finished. Phoebe's hand rose and shot fire smashing the vial before it could touch her; she had tapped into her child's power.

"Almost 9 months and you're still throwing potions?" Phoebe grinded her teeth in anger.

"Until you divorce the source, I'll be throwing potions" Piper slammed her hands down.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL THROWING POTIONS?" Phoebe playfully yelled back. There was a smile on Piper's face almost instantly.

"Paige thought you were evil now, but I knew you would come home," Piper ran around the kitchen island and hugged her sister.

"I missed you guys," Phoebe admitted. She knew her sisters haven't been sleeping well, thinking up ways to get her back, and making potions to kill her family. _But I don't care its good to be home, she though. _

_**MINUTES LATER**__  
_

"I need her!" Cole hollered, while throwing fire balls at all the windows.

"I want my son!" he screamed in agony. He fire balled the teddy bear he had given to Phoebe when they found out she was pregnant.

"What do I have to live for?" He questioned his own evil life. His hand rose above his head between them a fire ball grew larger and larger until it burst taking the far side of the penthouse tumbling to the sidewalk below. A young girl shimmered to Cole's side her blonde hair blew in the wind. She looked up at him.

"As your secretary is it my job to notify you that half your penthouse is on the side walk below?" she giggled. Just then Paige walked in from the elevator.

"Wow Cole this place looks like a war zone" She laughed.

"If you don't leave it will be a war zone Paige" he said still staring down at the shocked civilians.

"Phoebe leaves you and ten minutes later you blow the place to bits" she asked sarcastically.

"She also threatened to vanquish me if I go near our son when he is born" he replied bitterly.

"Oh so she doesn't need my fancy little potion?" Paige asked holding up a vial full of a purple liquid.

"That's not possible" the secretary exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Paige replied, as if she didn't notice her standing there before. "Wait I don't want to know" she laughed and began to walk away, Cole was utterly shocked at her reaction.

"Wait why are you leaving and why am I not killing you?" he turned and looked at her. Paige stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Simple, I enjoy your self torture and there is still a part of you that wants to heed Phoebes warning" Paige walked in to the elevator chuckling then decided to orb out.

"What a bitch" his secretary said looking up at Cole.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he turned back to looking at the hole were his home once was.

"Do you have an appointment I don't know about?" she asked looking confused. He threw a tinny fire ball at her that had killing her instantly.

"Yes, I have to interview a new secretary"

_**Back at the manor **_

"Leo!" piper screamed for the sixth time in half an hour. Leo orbed in.

"What?" Leo asked. He was wearing a red and black sombrero with several holes in it.

"A sombrero, Leo," Piper sighed.

"I didn't put it on. It fell on me, people were screaming and running every were because guns were going off ever few seconds"

"We will talk about this later Hun, Phoebe is home" Piper gestured her hand to let him know to look behind him.

"Phoebe!" he exclaimed.

"And she's keeping Cole's baby" Piper added.

"Phoebe…" He sounded disappointed and heart broken.

" But it's evil," he sighed

"It will be good." She hugged him tightly.

* * *

Illisea- Phew. Much better. Teehee. Now we're off. 


	3. Chapter 3

MaKayla "editor Hay Lin couldnt edit our work...because i got my self grounded untill the end of june... mum said i can still update my fanfiction though"  
Will " i love this part, because you dont know whats going to happen"  
Mizu "Will, dont spoil it!"  
MaKayla "wait somthing is going to happen?"  
Will "clueless"  
Mizu "that should count as two words"  
Will "obsessed"  
MaKayla "yeah Mizu why do you care?"  
Mizu "...er no reason"  
Will "jelouse?"  
MaKayla "teehee"  
Mizu " NO! now back to the fanfic we dont own charmed if we did Will would have ruined it"  
Will "bitch"  
Mizu "Witch!"  
MaKayla "Er... please put a review, thanks for reading"  
Will punches Mizu, Mizu slaps Will.

* * *

Paige was coverd in papers, she had a pen in her mouth and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.The book of shadows lay open on the coffee table.  
"what is going on in here paige?" Piper walked on the crumpled paper covering the floor.  
"mer tmrerg ro erger thers serf ert" paig mumbled over the pen in her mouth. She was flipping through her papers  
"there is still a pen in you mouth" Piper reminded her.  
"smery" she said befor spitting the pen out.  
"sorry im just trying to figure out how to fix Phoebe's unborn child" Paige looked around the room. You could barly see the floor.  
"go take a power nap, ill clean all this up we will work on it when phoebe gets back; she is down at the market"Piper smiled and sipped at her tea.  
Paige nodded and walked off. Piper sorted the papers in to three piles plans, potion and spells. She had been half way through the papers before leo orbed in.  
"whats all this ?" he asked. He picked up a paper from the plans pile.  
"i'm not sure, paige has been working all night trying to figure out how to help Phoebe's baby" Piper looked at Leo as he read the paper  
"maybe she has somthing" Leo continued to read. "she wants to make our potion apear to be evil and then when Phoebe drinks it activate it with a spell"  
"we tried potions, the first time Phoebe came home." Piper replied "it knew before we did, Phoebe went back to Cole because she thought that's what the baby needed..."  
"the baby needs his mother, he need a steady family. He doesnt need Cole to poision his mind with evil" Leo walked over to Piper she was now sitting down with her head in her hands; she was on the vergue of cry.  
"every thing will be ok" Leo sat with piper rocking her in his arms "we have to stay stronge for phoebe".

"5 red, 5 blue and 5 white pillar candles please" Pheobe asked at the desk. down in china town, they keep every thing good behind the desk. Maybe it was the crime rate, it has been growing ever sense i left my sisters. There had been know one to kill the demons that had been killing the people. Piper went on strike and Paige tried to do it alone.  
"Do you carry blessed thisel and toad stool" she asked. After paying she walked out and to her suprise a demon stood right dead infront of her. He smiled at her and bowed; he knew she wasn't the queen any more.  
"What do you want?" she growled. She stood as still as a stiff board.  
"You said Cole couldn't come near you, but when did you say your loyal servants couldn't acompany you shopping?" he snarled and stepped closer. I could smell buring flesh on him.  
"If Cole sent you ill..." the demon cut her off.  
"You will what, kill me in public?" he mocked. I tryed to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. He wisperd "_come with me, see Cole and i won't expose us_ **all**." Why did he want me to see Cole. I was puzzled the demons never really enjoyed my relationship with Cole; it ment i was there queen. They couldn't even stand me being in the same room with them, for they thought i would kill them all and reunite with my sisters. Funny if I had thought of that befor it would have seemed like a resonable thing right about now. Maybe that would explain why he smelt of burning flesh another demon could have been killed, as a threat for his future. I had no choice, i let him lead me into a back ally were he shimered us to the penthouse.  
when i arived i saw a big gap and half of our penthouse had been missing. I had gasped in shock, is this what had become of Cole. He risked exposing us all, in anger of losing his demonic son. This is why i had to leave, i had to get away from the negative energy; no matter how much i loved him. He was evil, he poisoned me with pure evil to change his son to fallow in his foot steps. I will never let him do that, i will do what ever it takes. "Phoebe, my love how have you been" cole said from the bed room or what had been left of it.  
"Why did you force me here?" she asked looking Cole dead in the eye. "You know i wont come back a second time" she looked at her bed and at the scorch marks on it. He blew up my teddy bear, the one that ment every thing to me. He laughed, as if he knew what i had been thinking. I believe he had saw how intence i had stared at the burns in the bed.  
"you didn't need that thing anyway, i brang you here to give you this. He walked over to the safe and opend it, pulling out a box full of the pure evil. "he will want this, and you will have to cave in."  
Phoebe lost control of her body and her hands raised as did the box it flew into her hand, and just as fast is it happend it ended. Cole laughed, and noded.  
"He is getting stronger i see." Cole laughed. he waved his hand and flames surrounded Phoebe. She was at the manor now facing he suprised sisters, with a box of pure evil. She had some explaining to do now.  
"I got the candles" she smiled and blinked sweetly. She hoped they hadn't recognized the flames they saw her arrive in.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE...(not editors notes those will be undere authors note)  
MaKayla "Wow Cole is unpredictible"  
Will "More like he is being an ass hole!"  
Mizu "He is in love, it's sweet in a twisted sort of way"  
Will "loser"  
MaKayla "be nice Will, if you lost some one you loved you would want to blow up a penthouse, and see him at all cost right?"  
Mick "HI, im the new ego... wow Will what are you wairing? That's tarrible. The black boots with those chains and black pants with more chains...is that a flaming scull on your black shirt? I think you should change your showing to much of your boobs..."  
Mizu "Uh. No she is showing clevage, and who are you? No one dares to say that to Will"  
Mick "I don't care what that moody little wench thinks, I'm the glamorous beutiful Mick. The new ego, the best so far I think"  
MaKayla giggles  
Will face glows red steem shoots out of her ears  
MaKayla "You shouldn't have done that"  
Mizu " I think you angered our dear Will "  
Mick "So... your worried she will say something to me?"  
MaKayla "Will isn't one for words... some small swears and large ice spears through your skin...not to mentchion she has a hard punch"  
Will meditates  
Mick "She is going to do that sitting down?"  
MaKayla ..."And with her eyes closed!"  
Mizu "She wont be sitting but her feet won't touch the ground"  
Will flys to Mick rappidly punches at her face. Then a rain storm drenches Micks clothing and a sudden cool brezze comes just in the nick of time...Mick's catches instant cold, and has bloody face  
rain storm ends as Will returns to her normal self...which isn't much of a change.  
MaKayla "anyway we don't own charmed and we hope you love the 4th chapter of our fanfiction"

* * *

"Oh wow what all this, she walked past her sisters into the living room glancing at the three towers of papers" Phoebe tried to change the subject. "where is leo?" she finished hoping that had done the trick.

"Obviouslly with another charge, Phoebe... was that Coles hell flames that transported you here?" Piper asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Er, I can't lie can I ?" Phoebe tried to sound inoccent._ I don't think it work she thought._It had been paige this time who spoke.

"Sure you can, its not like their is a truth spell on you or anything" Paige said, walking past both Piper and Phoebe. She sat on the couch, she looked intensly at the piles of paper.

"Yes it was Cole, he had a demon escort me to what was left of the penthouse" Phoebe said setting the box down on the floor next to the coffee table.

"He also gave me this box of vails filled with the pure evil, he said the baby will be wanting it anytime now."

"Phoebe.." Piper said reaching out for Phoebe's arm, Phoebe flinched away from Piper's hand.

"I'm sure thats not true" she reasured Phoebe.

"It is true" Phoebe looked down at her belly.

"I can feel him, yearning for it" her eyes glisened.

"He is stronger then all of us Put together" Phoebe shrugged it off; when she noticed a demon shimmer in behind Piper.

"DUCK!" Phoebe screamed,

Piper obayed instantly.

Phoebe tapped into her babys power imediatly sending the demon back in a ball of flames, the sisters watched his skin melt and burn away as the ashes tumbled to the ground they felt eery.

"Thank you" Piper said standing up slowly and cautiously.

"Nothing to it sis" Phoebe looked diffrent almost dark, full of shadows.

"I have work" Phoebe handed Piper the bag of potion ingredants and candles.

"You know where to catch me" Pheobe winked at Piper and walked out.

Paige still hadn't said a word while the attack happend or befor. It was like she had been in a trance, she looked up at Piper.

"She is acting strange don't you think?" she questioned Piper, already knowing full well Piper had been thinking it as well.

Piper nodded  
_**

* * *

Later that night  
**_  
The pen had been in Paiges mouth once more, this time she was in the kitchen and room had been filled with the potion ingediants. Seprate experaments were being done in every corner of the room the three stacks of paper turned into six just so they didn't all tumble to the ground.

The place looked like a bomb went off, goo dripping from the roof and burn marks every were the table had been covered as did the island in the midle of the room.

The book of shadows had been on its pedistal, it was covered in a clear plastic. it was about one in the morning and she had to sound proof the kitchen with a spell so know one would be disturbed.

Another potion blew up, in the far side of the room. Paige threw her hands up in the air frustrated with the results.

"Why is this soo damn hard"Paige hollared after grabbing the pen from her mouth and throughing it across the room.

She listened for the pen to hit the ground...but the noise didn't come. she looked up in allarm

There was a demon. Just standing there watching her intensly. _Why isn't he attacking she though._

"Hi, can i help you" the demon asked. paiges jaw dropped, had he been confused in some way? He is a demon not a scientist.

"Uh, no not unless you plan on postphoning your attack on me. Know how to reverse pure evil yet still make it look smell and taste evil?"she looked at him curiously.

"Who ever said i was here to kill you, and have you tried 'weromine' its a were wolfs claw that has been crushed." he looked normal, yet he was deffinatly a demon he had a english/ Irish actcent.

"Never heard of it, so what brings you here?"_ I was curious a demon who didnt shimmer or anyting standing in my kitchen offering my help and doesn't want to kill me.  
__  
_"You did, or your blown up potion did." he looked at the one that recantly blew up. "Which i might add, this place looks like its been through hell"

"Er, well your a demon and im a witch. You should at least try to kill me." she offered.

"Or we could watch some telly" he pointed at the t.v and it fliped on to the news. 

a man was found almost 20minutes ago behind an apartment, he had been stabbed in the heart just over a pentigram... Paige didn't have to hear the rest she ran up the stairs to Pipers room and woke her up then proseeded to Phoebe's room. 

"Where is she?" Piper asked. The demon apeard behind them and looked over there sholders at the empty room, it looked as though know one has been ther in days.

"Have you checked the bathroom?maybe she had to pee" The demon suggested. Piper turned around shocked and she tried to brow him up; it didn't work.

"Ouch, my pirde is wounded." he said, "and that stung. I'm half a demon; er well more like a quarter of a demon."

"My mother was half a demon, who mated with a human." he smile sweetly

"Anyway, im only here because your sister blew up a potion. It all happend like this" he didn't ever take a breath.

"I was watching the telly, having a little sip o'pail ale. Then BOOM i was here smellin some ronchie potion after...m" Paige cut him of, when she shoved him on the way by to the bathroom.

"Phoebe!!!" she screamed and bashed on the door.  
no one answerd back. untill the demon started up again.

"Have you ever thought o' turnin the lil nob there?" he seemed to always pointed out the obviouse

"Shut up half breed" Piper said. then blew up the door. forgetting that it was unlocked.

"What did the door ever do to you!" the demon screamed.

" Here ill call her cell" the demon offerd. "you can go look for her Piper."

"And Paige can you help me get home?" he was taking charge yet the girls obayed as if they didn't mind.

After Piper left the demon and Paige were in the kitchen once more. she never noticed how charming he had been. He had black spiked hair, his eyes were green with blue sparks coursing throught them. Could it be Paige was attracted to him?

"What is your name?" Paige asked looking up at him. He was sitting on the clean part of the counter, as were Paige had been looking down at the book of shadows.  
"Er, i'm Fitz" he looked at her cuiously. "your potion is on fire"

Paige looked down on the simering potion.

"The other one" Fitz pointed.

She ran over to it with the fire extinguisher.

"I'm sorry Fitz, I didn't mean to bring you into this. "She looked sad and frustrated, her hair was matted and oily.

"Meh, an ora demon watchin the telly on a friday night would much rather find a lost sister and a demonic king baby anyday" Fitz looked proud.

Paige almost missed the comment on the _king_ part of his speach.

"What did you say about Phoebe's baby?"she asked, _and how did he know she was pregnant_ Paige thought.


End file.
